The present invention relates to a sprung roll bar, in particular for agricultural machines.
Agricultural machines without cabs are normally provided with a roll bar having two or four uprights, whose purpose is to protect the driver, for instance if the machine rolls over.
In prior art solutions, the roll bar is normally rigidly fastened to the body of the agricultural machine. Therefore, vibrations due to the operation of the engine and to the travel of the agricultural machine are transmitted to the roll bar. The vibrations of the roll bar cause noise and structural stresses of the roll bar itself.